otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Smokeout - Part II
ISS Orphic - Mysteries Segment Penumbra's Roaming Cavalcade of Mysteries The strange, the curious and the confoundingly odd are explored in this refitted cargo hull in Penumbra's Roaming Cavalcade of Mysteries. The barge segment is divvied up into maze-like passageways that wind their way toward various oversized cargo crates that have been converted for exhibits featuring mysterious acquisitions from around the cosmos. ---- Y'darin rolls out of his quarters. A pair of appendages appear that do a good approximation of a stretch. After this, he pauses, moving an appendage down to feel the floor. "What the?" Brokichev wanders aimlessly into the Mysteries Segment, doing something that resembles playing air guitar and humming to himself. Y'darin draws in the appendages and rolls over towards the approaching Brokichev, stopping at his feet. A pair of eyes form on it as he speaks. "Did we pull away from Ungstir or something? The ship feels like we're under power." The overhead speakers crackle briefly with static. Then a voice, hissing and slithery, rasping and dark, can be heard: "Attensssion, Orphic passssengersssss. Thissss vesssssel issss now under the command of the Raging Claw. Remain where you are, attempt no resssissstanssssse, and you will ssssurvive thissss ekssssperiensssse unharmed. Causssse trouble and die. That issss all. For now." Brokichev stops his air guitar as the voice comes over the PA. "I do believe we did. Mhm, yes, under a power. A scaly hissy power." He goes back to air guitarring and humming. "I shall rally the peasants with my song of revolution. Y'darin rolls his eyes up towards the overhead speakers, then back to Brokichev. "Yeah... you do that. Remind me to put a word in to Ian for you... you'll fit right in." he says, then begins rolling towards the bridge area. "I'm going to get a look at our guests." A couple of Nall deactivate their cloaksuits on either side of the hatchway as Y'darin approaches. The reptiloids are armed with plasma rifles. They seem disinclined to allow the alien passage to the corridor beyond. Y'darin comes to a stop as the Nall decloak, observing them for a few moments. "Now that's what I call service, and a neat trick." he says. "So, does this trip have a purpose, or is this just a joyride with the boss' ship?" he inquires of the two soldiers. "Poink!" The Ungstiri makes a little noise and frowns down at the empty space in front of him. "Hoop, my E string broke..." He trails off as the Nall appear. "Oh my. They must've taken the luthier hostage!" "It hasss a purposssse," the Nall to Y'darin's left says. But it offers nothing beyond that. Y'darin rolls his eyes slightly. "So, yeah, nice talking with you." he quips, then rolls back towards Brokichev. An appendage forms and moves up in front of Brokichev's face. Fingers appear that begin snapping rapidly inches from his nose. "Hello, Orphic to LaLa-Land. Do you read?" Brokichev smiles blankly. "Cannot come to the comm right now... on holiday... leave message." He twitches. "Beep." Y'darin withdraws the appendage, and lets out what sounds something like swearing. "Great, lizards take over our ship and I'm stuck with Dippy the Wonder Dork." Another appendage forms a hand that reaches up to give Brokichev a firm slap on the face. "Come on man, this isn't time for games." "Through the walls, through the walls. Eyes eyes eyes. Through space walls--"*SMACK*. Ivan blinks as the hand makes contact with his face. He stares blankly for a few seconds, then looks at Y'darin. "Aylo," he smiles at the shapeshifter as if just seeing him for the first time. Then he looks confusedly at his hands, still posed in mid-air guitar strum. Then at the Nall guards. "Hoop. What'd I do now?" Y'darin pulls himself up into a more upright position so that his eyes meet Brokichev's. His voice lowers a good bit. "I think the more important question at the moment is what /we're/ going to do. From what I know of these Nall, they're not to be trusted. They might decide to just dump us into space on a whim if we're not useful to them. Now is that enough of a reality dose to bring you back from Weirdville?" Brokichev frowns. "Not to be trusted, hoop. They blew up my hoopin' homeworld into chunky bits. Apologies for my behavior, I... had a bit of a breakdown." He scratches his head absently. Y'darin smirks slightly as he begins to get a response. "Right, so, first off, we need to come up with a plan. Those two at the door don't seem inclined to let us out of here, but I know this ship better than they do. I think..." he says with a bit of doubt in his voice. "Anyway, we've got to get more information, and we can't do it here. We have two choices. We either try to get to the bridge, or we try to get to engineering and stop this bucket." he says, continuing to keep his voice low. Brokichev thinks for a moment. "Engineering sounds good, bridge might be teemin' with lizards and hoop knows what." He looks around. "Though there could be more cloaked Nall in here." Y'darin nods his 'head' slightly. "No doubt. I'm hoping they don't realize what I can do, but that's a long shot if they've got access to Ian's records. If we can get to a vent that leads into the air ducts, I can shift into a liquid form and make my way through it. The trick is keeping these guys focused on something else." Brokichev thinks again. "Well, if I tried jumpin' up and down and shouting jibberish, they'd probably just shoot me. Could we set off an alarm on another part of the ship somehow?" Y'darin forms an appendage that moves to rest against his 'head'. "We'd have to be there to do it..." Brokichev pauses. "Do you think you could copy one of those Nall?" Y'darin perks up his eyes slightly. "It's possible... assuming they don't see me change into one of them. I think your crazy act there might be enough to draw off their attention while I head to my quarters.. I can shift there." "Ok. But how do I know they won't just shoot me?" Brokichev inquires. Y'darin looks Brok straight in the eyes. "How do you know they won't shoot us period?" Brokichev mulls that one over. "Point." Y'darin slides back a bit. "I'm going to grab a snack." he says as he drops into his normal ball shape and rolls towards his quarters. "I just got a box of jewel grade quartz from one of our earlier stops that I want to try." he says, hoping to sound casual and going-about-his-business. The Nall seem unconcerned about the alien's approach toward its quarters, although they *do* observe its progress. "Mmm. Quartz." Brokichev watches Y'darin for a second before swivelling on his heel and walking toward the Nall, stopping a suitable distance from them so as not to violate their personal space. He tucks a hand into his vest and sticks his chin up in an exaggerated gesture of self-importance. "I say, good fellows! Is this the escort for my meeting with the Ambassador?" Y'darin rolls through the door into his quarters, and pulls out a box of quartz, opening the lid and taking out a piece. It's absorbed rather quickly, and he rolls into the shadows in his quarters, and begins the process of shifting into a Nall. He works hard at it, tweaking it as he does with minute details. The Nall narrow their eyes suspiciously at the Ungstiri as he pokes a hand inside his vest. Both swivel the barrels of their plasma rifles to aim at Brokichev's chest. "Handssss where we can ssssee them," one of the Nall commands. Brokichev slowly withdraws his hand. "My, you two are good. I told Whittings I wanted the best, and by Jove, I got them, wot." He smiles widely at the two guards. "The Ambassador will be most impressed." He lowers his voice. "I'll see if I can pull some strings and get you two a payraise," he winks knowingly. Y'darin takes a slow hissing breath as he finishes his disguise. "Here goesssss nothing." he says, trying out the voice as practice before he surreptiously steps out of his quarters and heads towards Brok and the two guards. The Nall peer a little longer at Brokichev ... and then their attention shifts to the other Nall approaching. "Why are you not at your posssst?" asks the Nall on the right. Brokichev turns to look at Y-..err, Nall Guard #3. "And another! Whittings is right on the ball this time, wot!" Y'darin looks at the Nall, offering a slight nod. "Trouble with the ssssssuit." he says. "Circuitssss are blown. I need a ssssspare." He glances at Brokichev, and lets out a hiss. "Sssssilenccce, worm." "Deal with it quickly," hisses the Nall on the left to Y'darin. "The Sssstrategic Retreat sssshould dock ssssoon. He won't be pleassssed if thingssss are not in order." Brokichev frowns at the faux-Nall. "Though you might want to work on your manners." He nods in agreement with the guard on the left. "I should certainly think so. The Ambassador runs a tight ship." Y'darin nods. "I ssssshall be back." the faux-Nall says as he heads towards the door between the other two Nalls, not-so-softly pushing Brok out of his way as he does. A short time later, Y'dari-Nall is through the next airlock and into the oddities segment of the ship. As with the mysteries segment, each hatch leading to the airlocks is flanked by a pair of Nall. The freaks and the visitors trapped here all look a little frightened. Upon Y'darin's arrival, some of the passengers get even more nervous. Brokichev oofs as he is pushed out of the way, then swivels on his heel again and huddles by a wall. Y'darin nods towards the other guards as he heads further toward the front of the ship, keeping an eye out for anything that looks like supplies that have been brought aboard. As he passes some of the other passengers, he hiss at them for good measure. Nothing that looks like supplies. However, two Nall guard the hatch leading into the bridge. Y'darin approaches the two guards, nodding as he does. "I need to acquire another sssssssuit. The circuitsssss in thissss one have gone out." he says, pausing a few feet before them. One of the Nall outside the bridge peers suspiciously at Y'darin. "We don't have any eksssstrasss aboard." Y'darin nods, thinking quickly. "The guardssss in the outer ssssegment musssst have been in error then. I ssssshall make do without. The Nall outside the bridge just look Y'darin up and down, then grunt and bob their snouts. Y'darin begins to turn around to head back. "I musssst return to my posssst." The Nall make no move to stop Y'darin as he returns toward Brokichev's location. Brokichev sighs, looking at the guards, then the other nearby hostages. Y'darin heads back through the gauntlet of Nalls and passengers, doing his best to keep up appearances. With relief, he makes it back the hatch and heads into the Mysteries segment. Brokichev's eyes look at the faux-Nall, though he doesn't appear to be entirely sure if it *is* Y'darin, or another Nall. Y'darin hisses at Brok as he passes, and heads onward towards the outer segments. If he is or isn't a normal Nall isn't readily apparent. Brokichev furrows his brow, then slooowly gets up and begins following the 'Nall' from a distance. Y'darin heads to the hatch leading to the aft segments, his eyes staying alert for any more Nall guards. "So far so good." he thinks. "Now for Engineering." As with the bridge, the engineering hatch is guarded by two Nall. Both armed with plasma rifles, they seem rather content just standing and looking menacing. One samples the air with a forked tongue as Y'darin approaches. Its eyes narrow. "Ssssomething not right..." Y'darin walks up to the pair and stops a few feet from them. "I need to look in engineering to ssssee if there are toolssss I can usssse to fix thissss ssssuit." he says. "The circuitsssss have blown." "And you are an engineer?" the suspicious-seeming Nall inquires. Y'darin lets out a soft hiss, hopefully to sound like amusement. "I wassss not aware we brought one with ussssss." he says. "If ssssso, I would be glad to let him look at it. I would asssssume, then, that he isssss in engineering, unlesssss you know where to find him?" "By now, Sssath'rin isss probably dead on Ungsssstir," the Nall guard replies to Y'darin. Along with his compatriot, the guard swivels his plasma rifle to aim at Y'darin's chest. "Ssssomething you sssshould have known." Y'darin begins to think fast. Realizing his cover his blown, his mind begins to race. He maintains his stance, but his internal structure begins to shift, ready for a quick change. "Headachesssss." he says. "They messss with the memory ssssometimessss. Hissss lossss will be missssed." Brokichev looks from Y'darin to the other guards. "Hoop," he mutters under his breath. "Sssstay here," the Nall on the left orders Y'darin, keeping the plasma rifle trained on him. To the Nall next to him, he commands, "Contact the bridge. Order a head count. We may have an intruder aboard." Y'darin drops the voice completely. "My compliments to your deductive powers, gentlemen. Good day." he says as he shifts into a clear puddle of water, which begins to flow rather quickly across the floor towards an air vent. "Damn..." the puddle mutters. The guards spend a few moments being rather startled by the sudden liquefication of the Nall in front of them. When they get over that, Y'darin is already closing on the vent. Still, they open fire, striking close to the fast-moving puddle but never quite touching it before it vanishes through the grille. Brokichev grins to himself as the Yoridini escapes the Nall. "Well played." Y'darin maintains his liquid state as he flows through the airducts. As he does, a thought comes to him. Slowly, he begins to work through the ductwork, searching for one that leads to the engineering deck. There's a duct leading to engineering, but it intersects with a vertical tube that drops about thirty feet toward a utility sub-level. No way around it. It's about 3x3 feet. Y'darin draws upon his ingenuity, and studies the 3x3 hole. Forming part of himself into a pair of hands to grip the sides of the duct, he forms the rest of himself into a long appendage that begins to snake across the hole to the other side. Another pair of hands form on that end to grip the duct on the other side of the hole. And so Y'darin manages to slither across the gap, giving him access to engineering via the ductwork. Y'darin liquifies once again, slithering through the ducts near engineering. As he passes likely candidates, he extends a small eye through one of the vents to peer at the area beyond, looking for anything like a console. It doesn't take long to find the main engineering chamber - but, like the other side of the hatch, it is guarded inside by two Nall. Y'darin observes the nalls for several moments, then begins exploring the ducts that lead into Engineering. "If I'm lucky, I'll find one hidden by some equipment. Although considering my luck so far..." he mutters to himself. The Yoridini's luck holds: Any vent would dump him in plain view onto the floor of the engineering compartment, and likely under the watchful gaze of the Nall guards. Y'darin thinks, and then forms a group of mouse-like paws, which begin to claw at the vent he's currently sitting by. The scratching is slow, erratic, like a whole group of mice were trying to get out of the vent. The Nall guards swivel their snouts so they can gaze up toward the source of the scritching sounds. They bring the rifle barrels up to aim at the grille. Y'darin swears, and begins to flow away from the vent towards one of the others. "Might be a problem in the ventssss," one of the Nall guards reports over his commlink to the bridge. "Yessss, near engineering. Duct Five." The response over the commlink: "Undersssstood. Atmosssphere venting may be nessssessssary. Your ssssacrifisssse may be required." "Sssacrifisssse, my left talonsssss," the Nall guard replies over the commlink. "You kill me over a rat in a vent, you had besssst hope there issss no afterlife." Y'darin congeals into a more solid form, and moves to wedge himself tightly in the duct near a vent, just in case. "And they say Nall have no sense of humor." he mutters with a chuckle. The loudspeaker crackles again: "We have arrived at the rendesssssvousssss point. The Sssstrategic Retreat issss approaching for docking and refueling." Y'darin forms a mouth and places it near the vent, trying his best to duplicate the sound of the commlink. "What, you sssssay you have no sssssspine? You ssssshould be willing to give your life for the caussssse, you ssssspinelesssss worm." he says, hoping to get what he hopes is a highly confusing conversation going. The sound may seem like a commlink - but it's coming from that accursed vent again. And the Nall who hear it both swing their rifles back up to bear on the grille, squeezing the triggers and firing. Y'darin does his best to pull away from the vent and hug the other side of the duct, liquifying in the process. "All Nall, report at onsssse to the Ssssstrategic Retreat for departure," the voice over the loudspeaker announces. "Perssssonnel and passsengersss aboard the Orphic - the vessssel will sssoon be ressstored to your control. Our thankssss for your cooperassssion." Y'darin swears. "Damn it, they're all going to get away." Another idea comes to him, and he begins to weave his way through the ducts to the hangar deck. Brokichev looks upward as the voice on the loudspeaker announces the Nall's departure. "Hoop," he grunts, though looks somewhat relieved. The Nall, meanwhile, have begun filing toward the aft section of the Orphic, a big cluster of a dozen or so passing Brokichev on their way to the hangar. Y'darin begins searching for a vent or duct that gives a view of the hangar deck, specifically where the refueling console is located. Brokichev eyes the group of Nall. "Wish I was a shapeshifter right about now." He begins walking casually, attempting to follow the lizards from a considerable distance without looking suspicious. As Y'darin reaches a suitable vent, it's just in time to see all those Nall walking toward the waiting Strategic Retreat. A Vollistan Light Singer in dark sunglasses and blue silk robes stands at the bottom of the ramp as another Nall detaches the refueling nozzle. "Quickly," Volari says, clapping his pale hands together. "Mustn't tarry." Y'darin swears again, watching as the Nall file towards the ship. "My kingdom for a rifle right about now." he mutters, but lacking even a pea shooter, he watches helplessly from afar. Brokichev attempts to sneak through the interlock toward the hangar bay, hoping no Nall will look back and see him. The Nall seem interested in anything but Brokichev as they file quickly aboard the Retreat. But the Light Singer, Volari, gives a friendly wave to Brokichev. "Lovely weather," he quips, and then Volari vanishes up the ramp into the ship. The ramp closes behind him and the Retreat fires its retrojets, ifting off the deck and rotating slowly to face the tars. "Hoop!" Brokichev begins to run toward the ship, but then realizes that's robably not going to do too much good and stops, looking on forlornly as the Strategic Retreat... retreats. Some time later, on Ungstir... Private Cubicle - Ungstir Small and efficient, the single private little room is carved out of the rock of Ungstir, its form simple and spartan. Built in racks and shelvinghold specialized medical equipment along with an expanded headboard unit. A night stand, a single chair and a patients bed are the only furnishings. A camera allows monitoring of the room from the nurses station, and a single door with a narrow vision panel provides access back into the main clinic. ---- Penumbra is lying in bed, an IV providing vital fluids while he recovers from the gunshot wound to his chest. Freyssinet knocks at the door before entering, "Mister Penumbra?" "Mmm," Ian replies. Not much more than a grunt. He still appears rather weak, but conscious. LeBeau follows behind Frey. Silent for the time as he just looks around the room then takes up a postion near the door as if acting like a guard. Freyssinet enters the room, and smiles. "Just coming to check on you. Is the pain killer OK?" she takes a scanner and runs a check on Penumbra. In addition to her usual clothes, she wears the same coat as all the docs of the hospital, complete with a little nametag, "Dr Elianor Freyssinet". Penumbra nods. "Drugs ... good." He manages a faint smile. "...Happened?" As Penumbra speaks thru his drug induced fog Lebeau looks over to Frey, "I don tink he es really gonna giv us much from hes own mouth, da pain killers he es on my really hav hen someplace else." Freyssinet nods to Remy, "Maybe, but it's worth trying." Back to Penumbra, "You're on Unsgtir. You got shot when you left the Orphic, yesterday - by a nall cloacked with some device. And right after, the orphic took up - we think Volari must have hijacked it." she explains. Penumbra grimaces. "Shot." He nods weakly, then coughs and winces. "Hijack? Vol..." He blinks, shaking his head. "Why?" LeBeau snorts a bit "Why do da Nall ged all da goo toys. Cloaking devices fo dare ship, now personal cloaks. An we ar here trying to ged someting from a guy stoned oud o hes gord." Freyssinet raises a brow, "That's what we are wondering... Try to think, mister Penumbra, what do you have on the Orphic that Volari could be interested in?" "Engines and atmosphere," Ian grunts. Freyssinet is sitting by Penumbra's bed, speaking with him ; Remy is at the door. She sighs. "That is not particular to the Orphic..." Marlan steps into the cubicle, she is followed by Wienderbac. Marlan has been around for most of the night though she recently left for a couple of hours. She is dressed in the same uniform from yesterday but appears well rested. "Refuel..." Penumbra grumbles. "Orphic ... can refuel others." Wiendrbac, on the other hand, hasn't really made an apperance till now. He follows Marlan through the door, munching on crackers he pulls from a small brown bag. LeBeau glances to Frey "No sur aboud da engines, doh fo a ship dat size perhaps Volari es looking to use den fo someting else." Then as Penumbra mutter about refueling. "He waned a mobile base o operations. Obviously fo someting mo den jus hes ship." "He's awake." Marlan says rather obviously, stepping closer to the bed she asks, "How are you feeling, Mr. Penumbra." Penumbra nods weakly at Marlan. "Feeling." Crenshaw enters the private room tentatively, apparently self-conscious of the fact that the room is supposed to be private. He has a brown paper bag and he says weakly, in Marlan's direction, "I brough' food." Even he doesn't seem convinced by that excuse. Marlan nods slightly in understanding, her gaze turns towards Lebeau, "He's been offering his ship to Volari for fueling?" Marlan asks. She pays no attention to the members of her crew tailing after her like puppies on a leash. Freyssinet nods to Penumbra, "We had kind of figured out he was using you to fuel back, whether you'd know it or not." she glances to the incoming crowd, and nods in acknowledgement, stiffening a tad. "Were trying to see what mister Penumbra could tell us about Volari and the Orphic." she explains simply. "Heya, mate." Wiendrbac offers the bedridden proprietor of the Carnival. "Sorry about all ya trouble, but feelin' is a good thing. Lets you know you ain't dead, yeah?" He offers Crenshaw a lopsided smile at his offer, waving his bag of crackers at the rotund chef. "None for me. Goin' on a diet." LeBeau shrugs "Maybe he was, dat yu'll hav to ask hem. I was jus tinking dat migh be wha Volari waned da ship fo. To refuel mo den jus hes ship. Perhaps he es building up hes own liddle fleed." He then starts to make note of the members of the Athena who start to pile in. "No," Ian says, grunting. "No offer. Don't ... know him." Crenshaw pulls a plate out of the bag, covered by plastic wrap. It has some sort of reddish fish on it. He offers it in Penumbra's direction along with some AES cutlery. Marlan steps closer to the bed. She shoots a look at Crenshaw and says, "Hold off on the foods for a while still, da." before turning back to Penumbra, "Was the Orphic fully fueled? Do you have a locater on board? We have reason to believe it or atleast Volari may still be in system, if so he's not likely to have taken the Orphic far." Freyssinet frowns. "You don't know Volari, aren't aware if he used your ship in the past, and except the ship per se, you don't think the Orphic has whatever useful for him..." she grumbles. "yay. The investigation advances with giant steps!" "Sage..." Penumbra says, shaking his head. "Where? She might know..." Marlan looks up and over at Wiendrbac, looking for eye contact. "Sage?" Wiendrbac questions, quirking a brow. "Oh, Ungstiri Security chick. Nice gal', met 'er briefly on the ship. I'll contact her, if possible. Though I'm sure she'll come to you eventully." He takes out another cracker, placing it in his mouth once he's done. If he notices Marlan's request for eye contact, he doesn't show it. As Marlan and Frey seem to push more andm ore questions towards the man Lebeau jus hovers on the edge of the group letting his eyes move from one memeber of the Athena crew to the next. A voice over the city PA system announces: "The ISS Orphic has landed in Resilience! It is back!" Penumbra glances up at the speaker. Sighs. Crenshaw shifts uncomfortably under LeBeau's gaze. He shifts uncomfortably again at the PA announcement. Freyssinet startles at the announcement, "Well, guess we'd rather go see..." she smiles to Penumbra, "thanks ; and ring the nurse if you need something." she motions Remy to get out. Marlan looks up at the PA system, eyebrow rising and wiendrbac forotten for the moment, "We need that ships travel logs." she says before bringing her gaze down to look at Lebeau Wiendrbac blinks, "Whoa?" He turns quickly, crackers toss on a waste backet on his way out, heading for the door at a brisk jog. LeBeau turns quickly to follow Frey. Marlan focuses on Penumbra, "We'll go check on the vessel and we'll bring back a report on its condition for you, da. Until then, rest da." Penumbra nods. "Rest." He closes his eyes and fades away. Marlan looks up at Crenshaw, "Let's go, da. See what folks on this ship have to say assuming they're not all Nalls, da." she turns for the door. Crenshaw follows after Marlan, though the comment about the Nall did little to reassure him. A while later, in Penumbra’s private room... Freyssinet turns to Remy, "By the way, did I tell you Merram wants to teach Gracie how to use a gun? He's crazy..." she sighs. LeBeau chuckles "An if I waned to teach Graice to use a gun? Wha woudl yu call me?" Freyssinet raises a brow, "Crazy, too. Don't you think it's horribly dangerous?!" LeBeau nods "Yeah id es, especially ad her age." Freyssinet continues, "So you agree the idea is crazy." Penumbra is still drowsing in the bed, an IV hooked to his arm, feeding him fluids while he rests. Freyssinet lets Y'darin go forward to its boss. Y'darin rolls in through the door, headed towards the side of the bed where Penumbra lays. The round for distorts into a more oblong shape as the blob rises upwards, a pair of eyes and a mouth forming on it. Once he can get a good view, he frowns. "Damn..." is about all he can say. LeBeau moves to the back of the room, letting Y'darin look over his boss while frey looks over the two of them. Penumbra blinks his eyes open, focusing slowly, taking in the sight of the Yoridini - and the growing crowd - in his room. "Huh," is all he says. Y'darin permits a bit of a grin. "You've looked better, boss." "Seen people attacked by Nall look a lot worse," Ian quips, allowing a wry smirk for the shapeshifting alien. He tilts his head. "You weren't aboard...?" Freyssinet smiles a bit, listening to the conversation. Y'darin frowns a bit. "Actually, I was. They abandoned ship after this other ship came and carted them all off. Crew brought the ship back here." Kastaprulyi suggests a feeling of agreement to Wiendrbac and quietly trails him through the door. Penumbra sighs. Nods slowly. "Everyone else okay? No one hurt on the Orphic?" Y'darin shakes his 'head' slightly. "They didn't hurt anybody... which was surprising. Once they got where they were going they just... left." Penumbra nods. "Well, I understand how they got aboard. Cloaksuits, right? But ... how'd they get control? Ship shouldn't budge without the proper authorizations." LeBeau quietly leans agains the back wall as he listens to Penumbra and Y'darin. Wiendrbac moves out of Kas' way, standing near the doorway. Freyssinet frowns, "Who knows about those authorisations?" she asks. Y'darin nods. "Yeah, that was the strange thing. I tried to get to the bridge... I made a pretty convincing Nall, but it wasn't enough to get past them. Tried to get to Engineering to try and stop the ship, but then they found me out. Nearly vaporized me. Then the Strategic Retreat came and picked up the Nall." Penumbra scratches his shoulder. "Sage and Ora, probably. A handful of bridge crew. The operational codes change each day, though." Kastaprulyi drifts up to bring its pink eyes four feet above the floor as it circles around to its crewmate's shoulder. The young Centauran watches with an intent aura, remaining quiet for the moment. Y'darin frowns a bit. "You think someone in the crew turned traitor?" Freyssinet nods slowly at Y'darin's conclusion, her own brows so raise they from a single line. Penumbra shakes his head. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would any of our people help Volari or his pet Nall?" Wiendrbac makes a thoughtful grunt at the relevation. "Doubt it was Sage, since she was with you. This Ora person, what do you know of 'er?" Y'darin nods, frowning some more. "I don't know... unless they got the codes from someone through other means.." he says. Penumbra smirks at Wiendrbac. "I know Ora well enough. She wouldn't do anything like that." His brow furrows, though. "I've only had the ship for a year or two, though. I didn't buy it new. The computer systems weren't upgraded in the refit." At that LeBeau speaks up "Who di yu by id from?" Y'darin nods slowly... "Maybe the previous owner had a back door into the system?" Wiendrbac offers a lopsided grin at his assurances, shrugging. It's not an disagreement or an agreement, it just is. "Don't know the old owner's name," Penumbra says with a shrug. "Bought it from the company that underwrote a lot of the carnival's early funding. Venture capitalist outfit on Sivad called Eterepe Enterprises." "Captain Marlan Ranix might be able to talk with you about two ways of Volari breaking the coded stuff, without anybody on your crew wanting to help..." Kas adds uncertainly. "Probably I shouldn't tell you without asking." Freyssinet raises a brow at kas's words, and whispers something to Remy. LeBeau chuckles "I tink yu giv hem a liddle too much credit. He di hav yer from da Demarian to help oud when he hacked ento da Athena." He then looks to Frey and smirks "Behave" Y'darin tilts his 'head' to one side. "Maybe Eterepe would have some records on who owned it before. Worth a try at least." Wiendrbac raises a brow to the Cajun and redhead, but goes back to listening in on Y'darin and Penumbra's conversation. "Maybe," Penumbra agrees. He glances around at the rest of the rabble packed into his room. "And who are you all, anyway?" Kastaprulyi continues looking on attentively after its comment, shifting to the side a bit for a differen perspective on Y'darin. "You can call me Kas," the young Centauran answers helpfully. "I'm helping Captain Wiendrbac." Freyssinet doesn't ree-introduce herself, and waits. LeBeau looks to the man laid out on the hospital bed. "Jus someone who wans to help stop Volari." "Yes, well, not to be impolite or anything," Ian says, plucking a kidney-shaped silver container off the table next to his bed, "but I'd just as soon have some privacy while I fill this damned thing." He nods to Y'darin. "Fetch the Chief for me, would you? If I'm stuck here for a few days, it's best I keep him close at hand, especially if the Orphic is liable to go wandering without me." Y'darin nods. "Sure thing boss. I figure he's been rather lonely without ya." His form retreats back into a ball-like shape, and he rolls towards the doorway. "I'm Wiendrbac, and I'm leavin'." He turns, obviously deciding he has better things to do then watch the man relieve himself. "Don't you go askin' him what he plans on doin' with that either, Kas. Your curiosity would kill the cat." Freyssinet chuckles, and prepares to leave the room. "Ring the nurse when you're done." Kastaprulyi returns a feeling of acknowledgement to Penumbra, gradually dropping down to its usual few feet above the floor as it starts to follow Wiendrbac. The young Centauran doesn't indicate whether its crewmate guessed its intentions. A little while later... Penumbra is sitting up in his bed, an IV tube poking into his arm and providing fluids while he recovers from the bullet wound. A new addition to the room: The Chief, jar and all, sits on the bedside table. Ian is flipping through channels on the holovid using the remote. The door slides open and Sage hurries into the room. She stares wide-eyed at the man in the bed, almost as if she is surprised. "Oh man, you're awake. You're really okay." Penumbra smiles broadly as his gaze is drawn from the holovid to Sage's arrival. "I'm awake. On the road to okay, the doctors tell me." He sighs. "Rather rude of that Nall to interrupt a pleasant walk." Sage just nods at the comment as she walks to stand beside the bed. "Someone took the ship too," she states as if it's some sort of big news. "Yes, I heard," Ian says, and then he chuckles. "Gave it back after they were done with it, Y'darin said. Volari just wanted to use it for refueling his ship, apparently." He shrugs weakly. "It's docked here again. Lots of people want to get the navcomp data for where it went and what direction the Strategic Retreat might have gone. You've got those decryption codes, and you're authorized to release that data." Sage looks relieved at the news and jokes, "Good cause I just got all those new clothes and I didn't even have the chance to wear them all yet." She glances back towards the door, "Guess maybe I should go search out all these people then. Spose they're probably out and about." "Oh, I have every confidence they'll be back in here at least once an hour, looking for you and, if they don't find you, asking me more questions," Penumbra says with a sigh. "So, please, don't feel like rushing out of here on their account." Sage looks at the chair that sits against the far wall and walks over to grab it. She slides it noisily across the floor until it’s beside the bed. She sits, "Then I'll just wait." There is a few seconds of silence as she looks down at her hands, "You know. That was really frickin' scary." Penumbra nods curtly, letting his left hand slide toward the edge of the bed and Sage's chair. "I don't remember much about it, mercifully. But I do remember one thing." Sage hears the movement and glance at the hand. She reaches up and takes it, giving it a light squeeze as she looks down again. "What's that?" "Not sure I should tell you," Ian replies, chuckling. "You don't like this kind of thing." "Okay forget it then," she mumbles and suddenly she stands up and lets go of the hand. "Maybe I ...er...should go track these guys down. Any clue who they are?" Penumbra smiles fondly at Sage's discomfort in spite of it. "Captain Ranix and her people aboard the Athena, among others. Some people I never saw before too, just hanging around, I think." Sage rubs the back of her head, "She shouldn't be hard to search out. That's that glowly eye woman." She forces an uneasy smile, "Look I'll just go take a look around and come back later okay?" "Go on, help them out," Ian says, nodding his reassurance. "The sooner you get them that information, I suppose the sooner they can deal with this Volari character." "Yeah and then they'll stop buggin' you and let you rest," Sage mutters and turns towards the door. It opens with a *swish* and she disappears. Sage, Tresillian and Kastaprulyi wander into Penumbra's office aboard the Orphic... Tresillian smiles and nods, "Fine by me. Personally I don't see the nav data as all that useful, even if he's still there they need a ship that can see through his cloak without being seen and there's only one or two of those that aren't in military hands." He shrugs. "If I'm not allowed to poke around then... I just thought I'd offer is all." "You'll have to talk to Mister Pen is all. I'm only doing what he told me," Sage replies as she walks to the desk, pulls out the plush leather chair and flops down. She reaches under the table and a small computer screen slides up from the desk. Kastaprulyi circles the edge of the room, apparently examining the pictures, before coming to hover behind the chair. Although the purple-clothed arms shift a bit, they don't poke about. For the moment, the young Centauran looks on with quiet interest. Tresillian nods and rests his attache case on the desk, unlike Kas he doesn't move around behind the desk. "I'll do that then." Sage grabs the largest data pad and punches at the keys. The desk screen flickers to an access area. Sage pauses and casts a glance up and behind her, she raises a brow and waves her hand at Kastaprulyi, motioning to the other side of the desk, "Over there bucko. I hate havin' an audience." Kastaprulyi returns a feeling of acknowledgment and circles around to float opposite Sage. "Does Orphic keep secrets besides security stuff?" Kas inquires thoughtfully. Tresillian looks to Kas for a moment but doesn't say anything, simply quirking a purple eyebrow. Sage chuckles but otherwise doesn't reply. She starts punching the keys again, pauses, hits some more, pauses and then raises a brow at the screen. "Interesting," she murmurs as she fishes a PDA out of her jacket pocket and flicks it on. Some keys are hit on it, then on the first PDA again. After a few seconds her PDA beeps. She grins and looks up at the pair as her hand slips under the desk. "Easy as pie," she states as the screen slides back beneath the surface. "Did what you found seem like it'd help with finding Volari?" the young Centauran asks expectantly. Tresillian's eyebrow quirks a little higher at Sage's initial reaction, "They did bypass the codes somehow I assume?" He asks ignoring the Volari factor for now. Sage grabs her PDA and slips it back in her jacket pocket. "Looks like they must have," Sage replies as she stands. "I'll tell Pen to get that looked into and that you are wanting to have a looksee. I'm sure he won't care." Her attention then turns to Kas. "Sure looks like it. Got info on where this hunk went and where the nav tracked the ship it docked with after it left. Can see that as being quite useful to track this guy huh?" Kastaprulyi returns an interested feeling of agreement. "Will you send what you found out to the police, to the people planning on looking for Volari?" Kas asks hopefully. Tresillian reaches for his case then curses in an unusual Terran dialect, at least the tone implies a curse, "Of course! He docked and refueled... that's why they grabbed the Orphic he needed to refuel. Probably find the Orphic was just in the right place at the right time." Sage looks at each of them and starts walking towards the door. "Okay, here's the deal." She pats the pocket which holds the PDA, "I'll give over this info to whoever after I get a guarantee that whatever mission you all decide to go on includes me. I gots a bone to pick with this dude." Kastaprulyi drifts around to Tresillian's side to listen interestedly, the feeling shifting to puzzlement at Sage's comment. "Maybe telling everybody'd make searching harder. Telling at least a government seems important..." Tresillian follows Sage from the office. "Sorry but I'm not the one to make deals with on that, try Marlan. Kas can probably pass that on though." He smiles a bit. "As for having a bone to pick with him... I'll just say you're not the only person in the 'Verse, da, everyon who knows someone that got infected by that Thul virus has a reason." The door slides open. "Well then who ever sees this Marlan person first can pass on the news," Sage mutters, "I'm gonna go pack and try to get some shut-eye. Seems like there might be a few long days ahead huh?" "I'll tell Captain Ranix what you said," Kas comments uncertainly, slipping out of the office after Tresillian. "Rest well..." A short while later... Penumbra is still in bed, sitting up and awake, watching some depressing old-style Russian holodrama. The door slides open and Sage strides into the room, backpack stuffed full slung over her shoulder. "I got the info," she states without waiting to be greeted, "Looks like they got by those codes somehow. There's this guy that says he wants to look into it but I said he'd have to ask you before he could go pokin' around." Penumbra nods, glancing over and noting the backpack. "Going after Volari, then?" Sage raises a brow, "Perceptive." She nods as she walks over to the chair and drops the pack on the floor. "I'm makin' a deal. They get the info. I get to go. That okay with you?" Ian grins and nods. "That's okay with me. You're looking out for our interests." He lifts his eyebrows and ponders. "The company that sold me the Orphic was called Eterepe Enterprises. Same folks who funded a lot of our startup capital a few years back. Look into them. They might have had some backdoor programs for the computer systems." Sage listens and nods, "Alright. I'll let that guy know too." She sighs softly and leans against the back of the seat. "This sucks. Big time. The island is much better then this crap." "I think we should go back to the island once you've settled Volari's hash," Penumbra replies with a tired smile. "Doubt anyone would complain if we took another vacation after this little incident, hmm?" "I'd punch them if they did," she says with a frown, "Hard." Penumbra grins. "Well, no running off to play hero unless you give me a kiss." Sage turns and peers at Penumbra, "I ain't no freekin' hero. I just want to bust the guys ass cause of what he did." She smiles wanly, "Though kissin' is still in the cards." She stands and leans over. Gladly, Ian accepts a kiss on the lips and nods up at Sage. He opens his mouth, about to say something, then he just shakes his head and says, "You be careful, love." "Of course I will," Sage replies with a small smile after giving him a quizzical look in reaction to the shake. She pauses and raises a brow, "What else were yah gonna say?" "You sure you want to know?" Ian asks, smiling sheepishly. "Well yah now I do," Sage says, "Come on spit it out." Penumbra nods slowly, then meets Sage's gaze and says, "When I was shot, I remember thinking I didn't want to lose you. Not so soon after finding you. I don't want to be without you. I. Love. You." He smiles thinly. "Never thought I'd hear myself saying that to a woman again, but it's true." "Oh...my," Sage replies after a few moments of a blank look as her cheeks flush. "I..." she trails off and looks utterly speechless and somewhat uneasy. "I..." she starts again, stops and just leans over to kiss him again. Penumbra grins, gratefully accepting the kiss and lifting one hand up to touch Sage's cheek as she's leaning over. "Come back to me soon. I'm totally useless to you now, but give me a couple of days ..." He smiles mischievously and then lowers the hand so he can give Sage a sound smack on the bottom. "Oof," Sage grunts and raises her hand to give him a return smack. She doesn't however and sneers back playfully, "You just count yourself lucky that you got a hole in yer chest. I'll let you off easy." She stoops down and grabs the pack, "I'll be back soon enough. Promise." Penumbra nods. "Okay. Holding you to it." Sage smiles and slings the pack over her shoulder. "Don't watch too many of those soap things. They're addictive." That said she turns and walks out of the room. 4b